Coupe de cheveux professionnelle
by Yadonushies
Summary: Kyoya s'est fait réprimander à cause de sa coupe de cheveux inadéquate en tant que chef d'entreprise. Une réunion très importante l'attend à la Tategami Corp mais s'occuper de ses cheveux est loin d'être son fort.


Je devais poster mardi mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu... Bon au moins j'ai pu poster dans la semaine, même si c'est la fin. Oups...

Je tenais absolument à aborder ce thème qui me tient particulièrement à cœur et je me suis dis que Kyoya et Tsubasa feraient l'affaire ! Mais je vais laisser un petit mot à la fin, juste histoire de m'expliquer. Bref, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas MFB, ni ses personnages.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Wonderinn:** Mais qui ne déteste pas Reiji aussi ? J'avais un peu envie de le tuer en écrivant ça, je vais pas te mentir. Hyoma mérite vraiment tout le soutien du monde ! Quand je regardais l'épisode, j'avais tellement envie de le réconforter moi aussi :( J'suis ravie qu'il n'ait pas terminé comme Hikaru qui a arrêté le Beyblade après son duel contre Ryuga... surtout qu'il était bien anéanti quand il a vu l'état de sa toupie et quand il a repoussé Gingka qui venait vers lui... Mon petit cœur s'est serré T_T

PS: Beurk je sais pas comment tu fais pour manger ce truc créé par Satan lui même mais paix à son âme malgré tout xD (Bisous à toi aussi !)

**Nevada120: **Merci pour ton compliment ! J'aime bien décortiquer les caractères des personnages, c'est sûrement un des trucs qui m'inspire le plus lorsque j'écris. Honnêtement, j'aurais bien voulu voir Hyoma un peu plus souvent :/ Il est vraiment exécrable celui-là hein ? J'sais pas ce que je déteste le plus: son sadisme, sa manière de siffler tous les "s" ou sa démarche. Dis toi que dans l'anime, il s'en est remis, c'est déjà un bon début hehe. Bonne journée à toi aussi !

* * *

\- Argh c'est trop chiant !

Chignon, queue de cheval, couettes, il avait essayé à peu près toutes les coupes possibles mais rien ne lui allait. Aujourd'hui, Kyoya avait une réunion assez importante à la Tategami Corp et l'on avait exigé de lui une « coupe de cheveux professionnelle » lorsqu'il était en présence d'autres chefs d'entreprise. Non mais de quel droit osait-on juger ses cheveux de la sorte? Certes, il n'avait pas la coupe de cheveux la plus ordinaire de l'univers, mais ce n'était pas sa touffe verte qui déterminerait ses compétences. C'était n'importe quoi.

Pour couronner le tout, il avait oublié de se procurer le matériel adéquat au préalable pour ses cheveux. Préférant toujours rester au naturel, il n'avait qu'un peigne et une brosse dans sa salle de bain. Heureusement pour lui, Tsubasa, qui est son voisin de palier depuis quelques mois, avait gentiment accepté de le dépanner, comprenant la situation de son ami. Bien qu'il déteste demander de l'aide aux autres, Kyoya n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Soit il se faisait bien voir auprès des autres chefs pour mieux les mettre dans sa poche, soit il perdait un peu de sa notoriété. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Et puis Tsubasa était probablement la seule personne de son entourage à entretenir ses cheveux avec soin. Cela dit, entre toutes ces laques, crèmes, huiles et autres produits dont il ignorait l'existence, le vert ne savait plus où donner de la tête et s'arrachait presque les cheveux. Il poussa un énième juron et passa ses mains sur son visage d'un air rageur et désespéré.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ? Je n'arrive pas à lire correctement là ! s'énerva Tsubasa en ouvrant la porte avec fracas, un petit livre de poche dans sa main droite.

L'argenté s'arrêta subitement pour observer ce qui pouvait causer l'irritation du vert et étouffa un rire. Les cheveux de Kyoya défiaient la gravité encore plus que d'habitude et une brosse ronde s'était logée dans cette immense touffe pleine d'un mélange de produits capillaires. Son visage exprimait clairement qu'il avait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre tant il était frustré. Si Yu était là, il ne se serait pas gêné pour immortaliser ce moment. Heureusement pour le vert, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Non mais regarde mes cheveux c'est pas possible ! Hors de question que je sorte comme ça… Et ne rigole pas !

Les lèvres de Tsubasa tremblèrent mais il reprit sa contenance aussitôt. C'était rare de voir Kyoya dans une situation aussi embarrassante mais il était dans un cas de force majeure et l'argenté ne pouvait pas rester planté là en le laissant dans la mouise.

\- Oui pardon… Bon, comment tu en es arrivé là au juste ? demanda Tsubasa en tentant de garder son sérieux du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- J'en sais rien moi ! s'agita Kyoya. Il pointa du doigt des produits capillaires en grognant. J'ai utilisé un peu de ça et de ça, j'ai essayé d'me coiffer mais j'avais plus l'air d'un fils à papa qu'autre chose. Du coup j'ai essayé d'arranger un peu… et voilà.

\- C'est vrai que le résultat ne devait pas être fameux… fit Tsubasa en grimaçant à l'idée de voir son voisin avec une coupe d'aristocrate. Il ne fallait pas trop en faire non plus !

\- Fais voir un peu..

L'argenté s'approcha du lavabo et avisa les produits dont Kyoya s'était servi pour se coiffer et se claqua le front de sa main libre. Il posa ses yeux dorés sur le vert d'un air réprobateur.

\- Mais enfin Kyoya ça ne sert à rien de mettre de la laque _et_ du gel ! À part épuiser mon stock de produits, ça ne t'apportera rien. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant de plus près ledit pot de gel et soupira.

\- Ah au temps pour moi, c'était pas du gel mais un masque démêlant… Fantastique.

\- Oui bah je passe pas trente ans dans la salle de bain d'habitude, je suis pas une gonzesse ! Et puis tous tes produits se ressemblent, j'y peux rien. Mais je fais comment moi maintenant ? Je serai clairement pas présentable à temps si je dois me laver les cheveux !

Autant dire que Kyoya était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il songea un instant à se faire une boule à zéro pour régler son problème mais se ravisa. C'était son image de marque après ses fameuses cicatrices. De son côté, l'argenté tiqua à la première phrase du vert mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il déposa son livre sur sa table de chevet et fit craquer ses doigts.

\- Laisse, je vais m'en charger. Tu seras prêt en moins de deux. affirma Tsubasa.

Il ne laissa même pas Kyoya répondre qu'il se saisit des produits nécessaires et guida le balafré vers la baignoire. Il avait du pain sur la planche pour cette matinée. Avec un peu de chance, il finira son livre avant de se rendre à l'AMBB.

* * *

\- J'peux me sécher les cheveux tout seul, je suis pas un gosse tu sais ?

\- Certes oui mais j'irai plus vite.

Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel en bougonnant. Il savait se servir correctement d'une serviette sans l'aide de quiconque ! Il n'aimait pas avoir l'impression qu'on le pomponne. Ce n'était clairement pas fait pour lui tous ces après-shampoing, ces soins. Qui à part Tsubasa avait le temps pour ça ? Madoka sûrement, mais personne d'autre.

Tsubasa plaça une serviette autour de la nuque de Kyoya et se mit au travail. Le balafré regardait dans la glace son voisin qui maniait avec aisance le peigne pour lui démêler les cheveux. Il alternait de temps en temps avec de l'huile et une brosse qui venait caresser la chevelure verte. _C'est plutôt agréable dis donc_, songea Kyoya. Cependant, cet instant fort plaisant fut rompu lorsque l'argenté saisit une paire de ciseaux, détail qui n'échappa pas au vert.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi là ? l'arrêta subitement Kyoya qui saisit le poignet de Tsubasa.

\- C'est tes pointes. Il les désigna d'un geste de tête. Elles sont très abimées et ça fera tache sur ce que je prévois de faire, alors j'en profite.

\- Et mon avis dans tout ça ? C'est pas tes cheveux j'te rappelle.

\- Fais-moi confiance, lui répondit l'argenté tout sourire.

\- Mouais… si c'est mauvais, je t'égorge après ma réunion.

Le coiffeur souffla du nez avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Un silence d'église régnait dans la salle de bain, parfois ponctué par la respiration des deux jeunes hommes et l'utilisation du matériel. En se mirant dans la glace, Kyoya pouvait distinguer un peu une ébauche de sa future coupe professionnelle. Ce n'était pas vraiment son style, c'était beaucoup trop propre. Pourtant, c'était lui le patron. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de ses cheveux non ? Il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse le soumettre à une telle condition. Kyoya possédait bien plus que les compétences et qualités requises d'un chef d'entreprise, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

\- C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ce concept, lâcha-t-il subitement.

\- Hm?

\- Cette histoire de coupe de cheveux « professionnelle », il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts. Depuis quand ta tignasse doit interférer dans l'efficacité de ton travail ? Franchement ça me dépasse.

L'argenté croisa son regard orageux dans le miroir avant de reporter son attention sur les mèches de Kyoya.

\- Moi aussi je trouve ça stupide. À mon avis, c'est pour l'image que tu te donnes et aussi pour l'image que tu donnes au lieu dans lequel tu travailles. T'as déjà vu un serveur avec une crête iroquoise dans un restaurant chic ?

\- Non, et franchement il devrait y en avoir, ricana le vert. Mais sérieusement, ça n'a aucun sens. Tiens t'as vu la coupe de Busujima ? Elle ressemble à rien du tout et pourtant il a quand même été pris en tant que barman. Et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'a pas eu à changer quoique ce soit.

\- Vous ne travaillez pas dans le même milieu, les exigences sont différentes.

\- Je m'en fiche, c'est n'importe quoi, râla Kyoya.

\- La vie est injuste, que veux-tu, fit Tsubasa en haussant les épaules. Mais ne te plains pas. Tu n'entends pas ce genre de remarques systématiquement, contrairement à d'autres. Regarde Damure, il doit passer des moments beaucoup plus désagréables.

Le balafré médita un instant sur les paroles de Tsubasa. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à faire face à cette situation mais il n'avait pas immédiatement pris conscience des discriminations plus présentes et importantes de nos jours qu'il fallait dénoncer. Son ancien coéquipier de la Wild Fang possédait de nombreux atouts qui lui serviraient dans la vie active, malgré son manque de confiance en soi. Ce n'étaient pas ses cheveux qui devraient l'arrêter. Pour une fois, Tsubasa et Kyoya partageaient le même avis.

\- Bon j'ai terminé, tu vas pouvoir filer.

Kyoya sursauta un instant et se mira dans la glace. Tsubasa lui avait attaché les cheveux dans un petit chignon placé sur le haut de son crâne et avait laissé libre le reste. Il ressemblait un peu à un samouraï coiffé comme ça, mais le balafré semblait affectionner ce nouveau style. Il allait faire fureur à sa réunion. Hors de question qu'il se fasse critiquer une seconde fois car sa coupe n'est pas appropriée. Coiffé de la sorte, il imposait le respect plus que d'habitude et cela lui donnait un air beaucoup moins nonchalant. Il tâta ses pointes fraîchement coupées du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur de les abîmer à nouveau et se retourna vers Tsubasa.

\- Tu viens de louper une carrière de coiffeur toi. C'est pas mal du tout.

\- Très flatteur mais je préfère largement les bureaux de l'AMBB, répondit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah bah c'est bien dommage.

Le vert quitta rapidement la salle d'eau et remercia son voisin sur le seuil de sa porte.

\- Ne perds pas de temps à me remercier, tu vas être en retard.

\- T'as raison, ce serait pas très pro ça, plaisanta Kyoya avant de saluer l'argenté.

En fermant la porte, Tsubasa retourna dans la salle de bain et admira ses cheveux dans le miroir. Il caressa sa chevelure soyeuse et tortilla une mèche argentée. Peut-être qu'il pourrait reconsidérer une carrière de coiffeur après tout.

* * *

**FIN**

Petite explication: Compte tenu du thème que je viens d'aborder et de la société dans laquelle nous vivons, il me semble qu'il aurait été plus pertinent de parler de Damure à la place de Kyoya. J'avais déjà débuté un petit quelque chose avec lui mais ça ne collait pas vraiment avec ce que j'avais en tête. Cependant, je tenais quand même à le mentionner. Parce que oui, je sais ce que ça fait de devoir se lisser les cheveux avant de devoir passer un entretien car rester au naturel (cheveux bouclés pour mon cas) serait désavantageux. Et je trouve ça absolument inconcevable et ridicule. Exiger une coiffure classique qui exclut les cheveux bouclés, frisés et crépus, c'est du grand n'importe quoi.

J'hésitais un peu à poster cet OS vu que c'est la première fois que j'aborde un sujet plutôt sérieux et que je le mélange à l'humour et sachant que bon nombre de personnes sont victimes de discriminations dans le milieu professionnel à cause de ça. Mais je me suis dis "pourquoi pas ?" Je n'avais absolument pas pour but de rire de ce fait social à travers le personnage de Kyoya, étant moi-même concernée, mais tout simplement de mettre en scène ces deux personnages dans un contexte capillaire, tout en dénonçant ce concept de "coupe de cheveux professionnelle". Certes j'aurais pu m'en passer mais la mise en scène me paraissait assez intéressante, notamment le fait que Tsubasa coiffe Kyoya et qu'il "l'éduque" en quelques sortes, sur le sujet, en lui rappelant brièvement ce qu'il se passe dans notre société. Je m'explique déjà pour être plus claire sur mes intentions mais aussi car j'imagine bien que tout le monde ne pense pas de la même manière que moi, que quelqu'un pourrait y voir une offense, alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

Bref, c'est tout pour moi ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)x


End file.
